


Rewrite The Stars

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan, Reader-Insert, Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Zac Efron - Freeform, Zendaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: A really angsty fic with a truckload of feels based on "Rewrite the Stars" by Zac Effron and Zendaya.Basically Obi Wan and you were lover but the two of you could not stay together as you were a princess and he was a jedi and he was jedi. The two of you of you meet each other again after almost 15 years. What happens after that???.....P.S. I am terrible at Summaries





	Rewrite The Stars

You sat down in your private box next to your husband of two years a flute of Alderannian wine in your hand. You had a private box, perks of being a queen. Your husband took your hand in his, you knew it was not a romantic gesture it was just his way of showing you he was there for you. You could not say that you did not care for your husband, it was just that you did not love him. How could you when your heart belonged to someone else. Before you married him you had informed him of that and how the only reason you were marrying him was because you had a duty to your people. He strangely understood and never pushed you for more than what you were comfortable with. He was always a gentleman and you simply could not bring your self to think ill of him. You wondered if you could ever bring yourself to love him, if you could ever move on, but in your heart you knew it would never be possible.

The two of you were visiting Coruscant as a public celebration of your second anniversary. To the outside world the two of you were madly in love and could not be happier and to be honest it was partially true, for you were happy, but had been happier before and your husband was nothing if not a very close friend and confidante. He had booked a private box in one of the many theatres in Coruscant knowing of your love for music and dance. You relaxed in your seat knowing you would not have to keep up with the cumbersome manners and etiquettes that you have to follow outside.

The show started with a beautiful performance by artists from the planet Mon Calamari, followed by singers from Arkanis. You were truly enjoying the show when your eyes movement in one of the boxes right opposite to you. The box was occupied by three people, one was sitting while the other two were standing. You could recognize the woman who was sitting, she was known galaxt-wide as a staunch Pacifist, the ruler of the neutral system of Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze. Standing behind her were two Jedis, possibly there to guard her, there had been quite a few threats on her life by the Separatists. The taller and younger one with brown hair had his eyes on the performance but you knew he kept an eye out for potential threats but he did not interest you, it was the second Jedi that caught your eye. With that flaming orange hair you would recognize him anywhere. Almost as if he felt you looking at him, the love of your life, Obi Wan Kenobi turned his head and looked at you directly in the eye. His green eyes flashed with recognition and then pain and you could not turn away from his piercing gaze. Your mind strayed to your last conversation with him and almost as if by divine providence the next song that was performed fit the incidents of the day so perfectly.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon had come to your planet to protect your mother and you after there had been reports of a rebellion in the northern sector. While Qui Gon tailed your mother, Obi Wan followed you everywhere. The mission was an extended one, lasting almost two years. You grew close to the young Jedi, befriending him. He was your breath of fresh air in your stuffy life as a princess and honestly it was not really a surprise when you started falling for him and Obi Wan too fell for you.Hard. You were so different from the usual princesses, you weren't as obnoxious or egotistical, if nothing else you were humble and kind and it made him attracted to you. You weren't good at keeping secrets so you had confessed to him your feelings for you one night while you stood in the balcony of your room. He had looked at you, illuminated in the moonlight, a blush on your cheeks, your eyes downcast, your bottom lip between your teeth as you waited for his answer and he knew that he would never see a more beautiful sight, but he wrong for after that the two of you secretly courted for a year and every time he saw you he proved himself wrong.

Obi Wan still remembered the first time he kissed you. Both of you had no idea what you were doing but somehow it turned out to be just perfect. He remembered lawing in the meadows with you, counting the stars, wondering how wonderful a future with you by his side would be like. He remembered how at peace he had felt when he held you close to him after making love to you for the first time. He was younger then, still a Padawan under Qui Gon’s tutelage and he was so very optimistic.

But you saw the truth. A day before he was supposed to leave for Coruscant he came to see you in the gardens, expecting you to ask him to stay and he had all plans on staying. He had already thought of what he would say to his master. But he did not hear what he expected too.

 

**_You know I want you_ **

**_It's not a secret I try to hide_ **

**_I know you want me_ **

**_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_ **

 

_ When he came to see you, you asked him to leave, you asked him to go back to Coruscant and never come back. This confused him a great deal, he asked you why and you replied in a voice so broken that it brought tears in his eyes. You said “ Obi Wan don't you see, we are not meant to be. You are a Jedi and I am a princess. Your loyalty lies with the Jedi while mine lies with my people. You are not supposed to form attachments and I am supposed to marry someone royal, who would help us support my people. We cannot be together, i am so very sorry but my hands are tied.” _

**_You claim it's not in the cards_ **

**_Fate is pulling you miles away_ **

**_And out of reach from me_ **

**_But you're here in my heart_ **

**_So who can stop me if I decide_ **

**_That you're my destiny?_ **

 

_ Obi Wan simply could not believe his ears, the woman that he had loved with every fibre of his being was rejecting him. She was asking him to go back to the Jedi order when he was planning on leaving it. FOR HER. But Obi Wan understood your reasons. You knew you had your duties and so did he but he wanted to leave it all behind for you. You believed that the two of you could never be but he knew that with a little effort the two of you could have the life you envisioned. He wanted everything that held the two of you back to go to hell. He wanted to tell everyone that you belonged with him, that it was his destiny yo be with you. _

**_What if we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say you were made to be mine_ **

**_Nothing could keep us apart_ **

**_You'd be the one I was meant to find_ **

 

_ He told you exactly that. “ I understand (Y/N), but listen to me please we can be together, we can change our destiny. Let us rewrite the stars and change our future. Nothing will be able to keep us apart. Don't you see you are the one I was meant to find.” _

**_It's up to you, and it's up to me_ **

**_No one can say what we get to be_ **

**_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Maybe the world could be ours_ **

**_Tonight_ **

 

_ Obi Wan stepped closer to you and seeing that you were not stepping away he held your petite hands that had once mapped every inch of gis skin, the hands that would forever hold his heart and said “ It all depends on us, on the choices that we make. No one else’s opinions matters, they don't get to decide what we get to be. So what do you say, shall we rewrite the stars and change our future?” he asked with a hopeful expression on his face. _

**_You think it's easy_ **

**_You think I don't want to run to you_ **

**_But there are mountains_ **

**_And there are doors that we can't walk through_ **

 

_ You could not bear to look at him so you pulled away from him and said “Oh Obi Wan if only it was that easy, but I am afraid it's not. Do you really think that I don't want to spend the rest of my life by your side, loving you and growing old by your side, but that is not possible my love. There are too many obstacles in our way and I can't leave my people behind because I feel selfish, I have a duty to them as you do to the Jedi.” _

**_I know you're wondering why_ **

**_Because we're able to be_ **

**_Just you and me_ **

**_Within these walls_ **

**_But when we go outside_ **

**_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_ **

 

_ You continued “ You think that we can be together, that we can have the life we envisioned but outside these walls the brilliant illusion that we have created for ourselves won't last. Trust me, even if i left everything that I have ever known for you we won't be able to survive and you will see exactly how hopeless this was.” _

**_No one can rewrite the stars_ **

**_How can you say you'll be mine?_ **

**_Everything keeps us apart_ **

**_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_ **

 

_ With tears in your eyes you turned to the man who had stolen your heart “ Don't you see, no one can change their future, their destiny, no one can rewrite the stars. Everything is keeping us apart, the law and Jedi code, my love for my people and your love for the code. Just accept it Obi Wan, I was never the one you were meant to find.” _

**_It's not up to you_ **

**_It's not up to me_ **

**_When everyone tells us what we can be_ **

**_How can we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say that the world can be ours_ **

**_Tonight_ **

 

_ It was your chance to step closer to Obi Wan and say “Our future does not belong to us my love, my people expect me to marry not for love but for convenience and the Order expect you to ba an exemplary Jedi who would be an example, a role model for everyone else. Please see sense, we can't rewrite the stars, please banish such preposterous ideas from your mind.” _

 

**_All I want is to fly with you_ **

**_All I want is to fall with you_ **

**_So just give me all of you_ **

 

_ Obi Wan simply shook his head and said “ I will never you behind, i don't care what people think all I need is you. All I want to do is to love you, to wed you, to see you carry my children, to see you grow old with me. I don't need luxury, or mansions or the order, I don't need the society’s acceptance, all I need is your love.” and with that you found yourself falling deeper in love with the man in front of you _

**_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_ **

**_Is it impossible?_ **

**_Say that it's possible_ **

 

_ You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest as you whispered “I want all of that as well, but it feels impossible”. Obi Wan pulled you closer and sighed into your hair and said “ It's not impossible my love”. You pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes and letting your walls crumble and letting yourself for a while believe that you could have a future and pleaded him “Tell me it's possible please” the desperation obvious in your eyes and Obi Wan leant down his forehead resting against your as he said “It's all possible darling just trust me” and that was all it took. You pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

**_How do we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say you were made to be mine?_ **

**_Nothing can keep us apart_ **

**_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_ **

**_It's up to you_ **

**_And it's up to me_ **

**_No one can say what we get to be_ **

**_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Changing the world to be ours_ **

 

_ The two of you poured every bit of emotion you felt for each other into that kiss and you swore you could feel every ounce of of love that Obi Wan had for you. In that moment you forgot everything else for they no longer mattered to you. All that was mattered was that you were in the arms of the man whom you loved unconditionally. _

**_You know I want you_ **

**_It's not a secret I try to hide_ **

**_But I can't have you_ **

**_We're bound to break and my hands are tied._ **

 

_ But as soon as the kiss broke and reality came crashing back you knew that this would be last kiss you shared with him. You pulled away from you and Obi wan felt the change in your demeanor through the force and he knew that you had made up your mind and there was no changing it. He felt the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he saw similar ones on your face. You looked up at him with glassy eyes and said “ Obi Wan know this no matter what happens, whoever I marry you will always be the one I love, never forget that. I am sorry but we can't do this, my hands are bound “ and with that you walked away from him and your possible future. _

 

As the song ended you were pulled back from the flashback and looking across you knew Obi Wan too had experienced the same thing. You couldn't take it, looking at him and not being able to call him yours so you excised yourself. Your husband looked worried but you brushed away his thoughts and said that you were simply tired and wanted to rest. He did not question you further, but just asked you to be safe and you walked away after kissing his cheek, something that had turned into a habit of yours. This did not go unnoticed by Obi Wan who decided to follow you ignoring Anakin’s worried questions. He barely managed to catch you as you were about to leave, but he was still too far away. Almost as if you sensed him you turned to look at him with tear tracks on your cheeks and after a moment that felt like an eternity gave him the saddest smile one would ever see before walking out of the theatre leaving Obi Wan alone to his traitorous heart that still hurt with every thought of you.

 


End file.
